


Numb

by crimsonred (colourmeblack)



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, of course I just re-watched the movie and had to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/crimsonred
Summary: Realising that being in two different dimensions will never favour them, Haku tried to let go.





	Numb

It was cold.

He stared at her eyes. Those widened orbs, glassy with unshed tears. She blinked and a drop fell to her rosy cheeks, her breaths coming out in short puffs. The exhaustion from the impromptu sprint had finally catch up to him, but the numbness he felt wasn't caused by it.

Haku shivered, letting the warmth that he had started to associate with her hands escape from his grasp. The last remaining signs of fingertips trailed soft lines on his palm as she ran--to safety, he had to remind himself before his selfish mind could catch up, supplying that the safest place she could ever be was by his side while it really was not, because as much as he's aware, it'll only bring her dangers.

She's still so young, so pure, with her pages yet to be written, stories yet to unfold. She deserved so much more than an old spirit with a funny name who once saved her from drowning.

She deserved the world, just the thing he can never give her.


End file.
